Secret Heist
by enigma3120
Summary: Shinichi has something important to tell Ran but got kidnapped by Kaitou KID. When he woke up, he was tied up, blindfolded, and gagged, and then... what could happen? Warnings: Slash, Lemon, possible OoC, grammar and the like. This one's for Sarah132cs. KaiShin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is for a challenge issued to me by: ****_Sarah132cs_**** She required lemon so I'm going to have to work on that so I won't be able to update on Irregularities. Sorry for the umm... weird story and writing, I'm an amateur.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kudo-kun?" Haibara Ai said crossing her arms at the boy in front of her.

"Of course I am…" Edogawa Conan said eyeing the tiny pill sitting innocently on his hands. This was it; this tiny white and blue pill is the antidote for the apoptoxin. And of course, it isn't one of those prototype antidotes that lasts for a day or two, it's the permanent one. And like any other antidotes that were made, there's still the fifty-fifty chance that the antidote will not work and would destroy his body slowly until he dies.

"The organization might have been disbanded but that doesn't mean that it's already safe for you to go out as 'Kudo Shinichi'. Gin is still around along with other high ranking assassins of the organization and are still alive and roaming freely among us." Haibara said in disapproval with her usual cold tone.

"But their boss is dead." Conan reasoned.

"Yes, he is. But that still leaves the rest of the organization who escaped the FBI."

"Then I'll be careful. Besides, Gin is too confident of himself to remember the faces of those he killed."

"He may, but his partner might."

"No, he won't, and like I said, I'll be careful." Conan said.

Haibara glared at Conan who just stared straight to her eyes, holding determination and stubbornness that probably won't be stopped. After what felt like eternity, Haibara sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but don't blame me if they find you. I already warned you." She said pointing to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Haibara." Conan said making his way to the bathroom, grabbing the clothes he took from his house next door on the way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and set down the clothes he was carrying. He removed his child clothes and put on the bigger set of clothes he was carrying.

He stared at the pill he was clutching the whole time; hoping that it would work. He closed his eyes and placed the pill in his mouth. He swallowed it with the help of saliva and waited for the effects of the antidote. A full minute passed and he felt his pulse quicken. Bullets of sweat began to form on his forehead as his heart beat faster and faster. His bones started to feel like lead and his whole body felt like he was getting burned. He tried to bite back screams of pain but he couldn't as the pain intensified. He never felt so grateful as the realm of unconsciousness conquered him.

…

Shinichi woke up lying on the couch of the Agasa residence.

"Congratulations Kudo-kun, you are now back to your 17 year old body." Haibara said legs crossed, sitting on the opposite couch.

Shinichi sat up in surprise and realized how bad a move that was; he felt dizzy at the sudden movement and his head throbbed a bit.

"Ugh…" he groaned in pain and adjusted his position into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Careful now, your body just went through 10 years' worth of change in the span of 10 minutes," Haibara said taking a sip of her tea "you should probably rest for two more days; just to be sure you don't exhaust your newly restored body."

"Uh, yeah." Shinichi muttered rubbing his head in an attempt to reduce the pain and dizziness.

"Your 'confession' to Mouri-san can wait." She said, hiding her smirk by drinking more tea.

Shinichi blushed at the implication Haibara had said. After all, no one was supposed to know about it. Then again, who could hide something from that devil's spawn?

"Sh-shut up." He mumbled.

"Now then, all I need is…" Haibara continued as if nothing was said.

…

It has been three days since he got his body back. Haibara finally allowed him to go outside that morning albeit a bit hesitantly.

He was able to stay at the Kudo manor because Okiya Subaru "finally found an apartment to settle in" after the organization was "disbanded". He was a bit grateful that Subaru-san cleaned a bit in the house so he wasn't welcomed by two years' worth of dust.

Now, despite being a late hour, he was on his way to meet with Ran at Poirot, the café under the Mouri Detective agency. The question now is, how could he tell her? Or can he really say it straight? He had already tried to say it for a lot of times now during their conversations in the phone during his time as Conan.

His musings were stopped when he arrived at the café. He saw Ran waving at him inside the café; he smiled at her and opened the door to go inside.

"Welcome. Ran-chan's over there." Azusa welcomed and pointed to where Ran was sitting.

"Ah, thank you." Shinichi said before making his way to Ran in a tense posture. He sat on the chair in across Ran and greeted her.

"Hi, Ran. Been a long time." Shinichi said with a sheepish smile.

"Sure has been, idiot." Ran said, annoyed.

Shinichi stayed silent, hoping not to anger the girl and start a karate exhibition in the café. He waited for Ran to calm down before relaxing.

"So? You finished with that case of yours?" Ran asked distastefully.

Shinichi was about to answer when Azusa suddenly came with a cup of coffee in her hand. She set it down the table and Shinichi gave a grateful smile at her. Coffee was just what he needed to calm his nerves a bit.

"Yes." He said when Azusa walked away to serve other customers.

"Are you gonna tell me what that was about?" Ran asked.

Shinichi took a sip of his coffee silently. Silence dragged on a bit to them before Ran sighed.

"I take it not. What were you gonna tell me?" Ran said, relaxing a bit.

Shinichi continued to sip on his coffee trying to fight a blush that was going to spread on his face from remembering what he was going to say.

"Hmm… Sorry for calling you at this late hour." Shinichi said finally putting down his coffee on the table.

"Not at all, tou-san's with his friends to play mah-jong so I'm alone anyway." Ran responded with a sigh.

"So occhan's still playing mah-jong" Shinichi said dragging their conversation longer "I expectedh im to change in a year or so."

"I do hope he does." Sighed Ran.

Shinichi took a sip of his coffee again; this time, longer. He looked at Ran who looked a bit impatient. He felt that something was a bit… out of place. There was something odd, but he can't seem to put his finger to it.

Ran was about to say something when Shinichi suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to use the rest room." Shinichi said walking away.

He heard Ran click her tongue. It was odd to hear Ran click her tongue but he brushed it off as one of those things you can't understand from girls.

Inside the restroom, Shinichi stared at the running water on the sink. He sighed and washed his face. He really needed to calm down. He sighed again and closed the faucet; no use prolonging it anymore, he had decided to tell it to her today. He used his handkerchief to wipe away the water dripping down his face.

The door clicked open. He removed the cloth that was blocking his eye to see who entered.

"R-Ran?!" he said in disbelief and quickly spun around to face the girl.

Before he could say anything anymore, a cloth was draped over his mouth and nose. Realizing it was chloroform, he tried to stop his breathing to prevent inhaling the sweet scent, but he failed; he had been caught on an inhale.

He had enough time to turn around to see who the culprit was to see Ran.

"K-KID…" He managed before losing consciousness.

* * *

Kaito sighed making the entire class 2-B flinch. The magician has not moved from his place since morning and it has been half a day after that. But that was not what was making everyone edgy, it was because the magician still haven't pranked anyone since the morning even if a certain blond detective kept on annoying the magician; which was very wrong.

Said magician sighed again, staring in the sky, lost in his daydreaming. But, who could've blamed him?

He sighed again, making the teacher break the chalk she was using to write the lectures on the board. She glanced warily at the magician who just kept on staring outside, completely oblivious of the class' tense atmosphere.

Well, Kaito didn't care about the looks everyone was giving him. He just sighed again, the something-good-happened-which-involved-someone-I-l ike kind of sigh. He had been overjoyed when he heard that "Conan-kun" had gone home with his parents overseas, which meant that a certain missing high school detective living in Beika will be back. As soon as he heard this news, he immediately visited the missing detective's house and bugged the whole place.

A depressing thought crossed his mind. The organization had been disbanded but it seems snake and his men are still after Pandora and the head of Kaitou KID. He sighed again, this time dejectedly.

….

He was more than happy to be finally at home because there, there were no annoying and nosy blond detectives, and no angry mop-wielding daughters of an inspector with an eternal supply of voice. All in all, there was no one to bother him.

He grinned, locking the front door of the Kuroba residence. He ran to his room and threw his bag on the floor, pulling out an ear piece from a drawer in his desk. He placed it in his ears, hearing familiar voices.

"**…Kudo-kun, you can go tomorrow.**" said the voice of Haibara Ai.

"**Thank you, Haibara**" came the voice of Kudo Shinichi.

Kaito grinned, the detective had come home yesterday and he can see him tomorrow. Maybe he should make a plan on how to bump into the detective in his civilian identity.

"**So you're really telling her?**" Haibara said. Kaito shuddered; her smirk could be heard even if it's only a bug. That little girl had always given him the creeps.

Kaito heard the creak of a door opening and a few clinks of glass. It seems the girl was leaving.

"**Good luck with your "confession"**" Haibara said in a faint voice before slamming the door shut.

There was silence before Kaito heard the rustling of fabric.

"Confession?" Kaito whispered to himself. He felt something spread in his stomach, what did you call that? Right… jealousy. He brushed it off in favour of hearing what it was.

There was a beep of a phone. He heard the beeps of the keypad.

"**Hello, Ran?**" Shinichi said. There was silence, of course there would, he didn't bug his phone, so he can only hear the detective's side of the conversation, which frustrated Kaito a bit.

"**Ah, Sorry. I wanted to ask if you could meet me tomorrow evening at Poirot.**" Shinichi said.

"**Yeah, I wanted to tell you something umm… important. At 7? Alright, see you tomorrow.**" With that, Shinichi seemed to have hung up.

There was silence again. Kaito sighed and turned off the ear piece, he's pretty sure that Shinichi was only going to read until late at night and go to sleep. So, with time to spare, Kaito rolled over so he was lying on his stomach and pondered about the conversation of the little scientist. He frowned at the implications of the word "confession".

He stood up and made his way to his table.

"Now then, I know when and where…" Kaito said, grinning as he made notes in a piece of paper.

…

Classes ended passed by pretty quickly. It was spent with pranks by a certain magician that was a bit more frequent to the point they never got the chance to have even one normal class. Everyone brushed it off as come back because he hasn't done a single prank the day before, which, to almost everyone's confusion, seemed to have reassured them even more than the magician not doing anything at all.

Now that classes were over, Kaito made his way to the train station. He got off at Beika station, considering that Ekoda was pretty far away from Beika, Kaito was dozed off for a good hour, he just woke up when an old man bumped into him making him fall down the floor. Well, not that he minded much when he found out the old man got out of balance when the train stopped; the old man even apologized to him.

When he was out of the station, he made his way to the detective agency. He looked at his watch to see that it was still 4 pm; a lot of time to spare. He climbed up the stairs leading to the apartment on the third floor and pressed the doorbell of the agency and waited for someone to answer. A minute has passed and no one answered so he tried knocking on the door. When no one answered again, he turned around and was about to leave when he saw a not taped at the door of the agency.

"If you are looking for the great detective Mouri Kogoro, we are currently away for a case so go back some other day. Signed, Mouri Kogoro." Kaito read aloud.

Kaito frowned. How the heck does that lazy detective get customers even without his tantei-kun? He shrugged and pulled out his phone.

"Ah, Hello Ran." Kaito said in Shinichi's voice.

"_Shinichi? Why're you calling? Did you need anything?_" Ran asked.

"Are you at home right now?" Kaito asked to the girl on the other side.

"_Hm, No. I'm still at school, the karate club needed to stay later than anticipated because were asked by a teacher to clean_," Ran answered "_as punishment_."

Kaito got curious and wanted to ask but bit his tongue instead; some things were better left unasked.

"Ah, I see. Don't forget about our meeting then."

"_Of course, 7 at Poirot right? I think we'll be able to finish before 6. See you."_ And with that, Ran hung up.

Kaito sighed and grinned; now that that was confirmed. He pulled out his lock picking tools from one of his many pockets. In a matter of seconds, Kaito opened the door to the apartment of the Mouris. The magician slash phantom thief made his way to the room of Mouri Ran and rigged the place so that if the door was opened a second time, it would set off the sleeping gas he placed in the corners of the room. He grinned to himself and admired his work. He then removed all evidence that someone visited the house when no one was supposed to be home.

Now then; now that that was finished, he went to the park to waste the rest of the time.

…

30 minutes prior to the meeting time, Kaito checked if Ran fell to the trap he set. He peaked through the window of the bedroom to see Ran sleeping soundly. On the floor. Where she could catch a cold.

Kaito broke into the window and set her on the bed to prevent unwanted illness. He snapped his fingers and with a puff of smoke, Kuroba Kaito turned into Mouri Ran. He looked to the mirror to check his makeup and cleared his throat to set his voice to the right pitch. He grinned to the mirror and made his way downstairs, and of course after locking the window and the doors he went through.

He waited for the arrival of the detective. And, true to his word, Shinichi came at 7 pm sharp. He watched the detective smile and return his wave, wondering what he was going to say to his childhood friend. He was too curious to settle with bugging the detective or the Mouri girl; well, that and he was quite jealous when the little scientist said the word "confession". He was **his** tant- Meitantei-kun.

The detective seemed to stall the conversation every time he said something, by prolonging it with idle chat; it was infuriating for Kaito. When he was finally about to ask what he wanted to say to "Ran", Shinichi suddenly stood up startling Kaito.

"I'm going to use the rest room." Shinichi said walking away.

Kaito clicked his tongue, which, he knew the detective heard but shrugged it off. That's the last straw. He stood up and followed Shinichi to the rest room.

He opened the door, making sure the detective notices his entrance. Shinichi peaked through the mirror.

"R-Ran?!" Shinichi said, startled.

The detective spun around, Kaito, with his honed reflexes, hid behind the detective and used a cloth with a bit of chloroform to cover the detective's mouth and nose—you wouldn't want anyone to hear the struggling of someone, now, would you?

Shinichi still had enough time to look at "Ran".

"K-KID…" he said before losing consciousness. It kind of surprised Kaito that the detective managed to recognized him in the middle of a haze.

He went out the rest room, making sure that there was no one to see. Luckily, it was already kind of late so there weren't any customers left so the only one to mind about is the waitress of the café. Well, it seems lady luck kept on smiling at him as the waitress was nowhere in sight. He carried Shinichi out all the way back to the Kuroba residence.

-Chapter end-

* * *

**A/N: Next up is the lemon... I wish my innocence would still be intact after that...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is rated SPG... blah blah. Good children should skip those parts. ^_^**

**Anyway, Warnings: (amateur)Lemon, Slash**

**Disclaimer: Noooo~**

* * *

Chapter 2~

Kaito sighed; he didn't know what came to him when he "kidnapped" the detective, more importantly, why he had the urge to tie him up inside his own bedroom in his house, which the detective could simply point to the police if he let him go.

Well, no use thinking of those matters now, the detective was due to wake up any minute now. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for the detective if he woke up and maybe some for the head ache he might have. Good thing his mother was currently in London, hanging out with one of her best friends.

"Where did mom put those- Ah! Here they are." Kaito said, pulling out a bottle of pills from the kitchen cupboard.

He went up carrying the glass of water and the headache pills in the free hand.

Opening the door, he peered in to see the lying form of the detective, sound asleep. He walked over the bedside table to put down the glass of water and pills for the detective to drink if he woke up; if he can. He looked at the bed and examined the body lying down on his bed; he didn't know what possessed him to tie up the detective, put a blindfold on him, and even tied a towel over his mouth.

He was putting down the glass of water when the detective he thought was sleeping suddenly kicked him, making him spill the water on the detective and fall on the ground.

"Ouch… what was that for, Meitantei-kun?" Kaito said rubbing the back of his head.

"Mphhff!"

Kaito blinked at the unintelligible response. He blinked again for forgetting that he tied a towel over the detective's mouth making him unable to speak properly… Uh, no, he can speak but it would come out in muffled sounds.

"What's wrong Meitantei-kun?" He asked taking in the appearance of the detective. The water that was knocked over was spilled all over the detective's dress shirt, making it stick to his body a bit transparently exposing Shinichi's chest. How Kaito wanted to… (Shut up brain)

Shinichi flinched in recognition of the voice. He had been a bit startled when he woke up finding out his hands were tied to his back and he was wearing a blindfold, he had only noticed the cloth that was blocking his mouth when he spoke. More importantly, why would Kaitou KID kidnap him?

He was snapped out of his musings when he felt the breath of the phantom thief near his face.

Kaito watched as Shinichi blushed. He couldn't help but think it was so cute and he didn't know what came to him again. He pinned down the detective on the bed; he was now on top and looking down the blindfolded detective.

"Is there a problem?" He whispered near the ear of the detective and began to lick his earlobe. Kaito couldn't help but feel so happy when Shinichi gasped which proved a bit difficult as only his nose was able to do that. He grinned when the blush reached the ears of the detective. Taking this as an ok, Kaito moved lower and started kissing Shinichi's neck.

Every kiss made Shinichi's breath to hitch and send shivers run down his spine. When Kaito started suckling on the spots he licked, a moan attempted to escape the detective but were blocked by the towel in his mouth.

Kaito, realizing how much a hindrance the towel was, removed it and replaced it with his mouth. It was, at first, a light kiss but Kaito wanted more and tried to pry open the detective's mouth. Shinichi complied, after a few failed attempts, and parted his lips for Kaito's tongue to slip in. He explored the detective's mouth, savouring his taste. When they parted, saliva dripped down Shinichi's chin.

Kaito opened the buttons of the detective's dress shirt, exposing his bare pink nipples. He admired it first before attacking them. He licked it first before sucking it lightly, the other being pinched and fondled by his hand; it drew out the cutest moans he had ever heard from the detective. Shinichi's body twitched in the pleasure he was receiving.

"Nnnhh…." Shinichi bit his lip to avoid a full on moan to come out.

Kaito stopped which caused Shinichi to whimper quietly at the loss. He moved down and brushed his fingers on the detective's pants and pulled off the offending garment, along with the detective's underwear; spreading the detective's legs apart. He stared at the erect member of Shinichi and brushed his fingers along the tip in a teasing matter which caused the detective to gasp.

He grinned at the reaction he drew from the detective and slipped it in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. He felt the detective struggling in his bonds but not really rejecting it especially since his feet were not tied together.

"Guhh…nnhh…" Shinichi moaned, feeling himself closing in.

Kaito, feeling the detective was close, stopped and pulled away from the detective's twitching member in favour of teasing a more sensitive spot.

"Wh-Wha…" Shinichi whimpered at the feeling of loss.

Kaito produced a bottle of lube and covered his fingers with the liquid. Placing his lubed fingers over the detective's twitching hole, he slowly pushed it inside.

Shinichi took sharp intake of breath at the sudden intrusion. Kaito moved his finger inside Shinichi, making sure to loosen him up a bit before adding the second finger. He made scissoring motions to prepare Shinichi for something bigger.

At this point, Shinichi was a panting mess; trying to bite back moans of pleasure, threatening to be made the moment he stopped biting his lip shut. Because of the blindfold, Shinichi didn't notice Kaito going closer to him again; he got surprised when lips locked together with his. It was only a fast, light kiss that Shinichi seemed to long for more. When Kaito pulled away, he brushed his fingers on the detective's forehead in a calming gesture.

"It's alright, Shinichi" Kaito whispered and entered the third finger in. He pushed it in and pulled it out, touching every spot inside Shinichi to find his sensitive spot. He got the results he wanted when he hit a spot and the detective underneath him arched his back and came. This didn't stop Kaito from continuously hitting the spot.

The tired detective moaned and panted repeatedly.

"K-Kai…to…" Shinichi moaned.

Kaito looked at the detective. Did he just say his name? Or he could have just said "Kaitou KID" without the kid part… No matter, he can't stop now. It was getting uncomfortable wearing his pants; he felt himself getting harder, every moan that escaped the detective went straight down to his length.

Kaito pulled out his fingers, deeming the detective to be prepared enough. Shinichi whimpered again. The magician removed his pants and lined his hardened member to Shinichi's hole.

Shinichi made a sound of uncomfort.

"Shh… it'll be fine." Kaito reassured the detective and pushed it in. Shinichi winced in pain when Kaito entered him. Kaito repeated his reassuring words, stroking the detective's cheek.

"Nnnhh…" Shinichi moaned a bit breathless, slowly getting used to Kaito; he felt tears forming in his eyes which would have rolled down if it weren't from the blindfold covering his eyes. Kaito pushed himself all the way in when he sensed that the detective was fine.

"You alright?" Kaito asked, groaning at the tightness around his cock.

"'m fine…" Shinichi responded.

Kaito started to move, pounding into the detective. He adjusted his angle and pushed it in, hitting Shinichi's sensitive spot; he felt the detective tighten around him every time he hit his sweet spot. Shinichi moaned at every move Kaito made, occasionally screaming his name when he didn't manage to stop himself.

He continued to pound into Shinichi, with the detective moving his hips in the same rhythm as him, silently asking him to go faster. Shinichi's hands were still tied up and was getting quite uncomfortable, good thing Kaito noticed it and untied him. The moment it was untied, Shinichi covered his mouth to muffle his moans and screams.

Kaito felt that he was closing in. He increased his pace which made the detective whisper his name and fling his arms over Kaito's neck.

"Ka-Kaito…" Shinichi breathed over Kaito's ear.

Kaito felt himself even closer when he heard the detective say his name like that.

"Shin-Shinichi… I'm gonna…" Kaito said, pumping the detective's member. Shinichi came, wetting both his and Kaito's stomach. This pushed Kaito to the edge as he felt the detective clench around him, soon enough, he too came, filling Shinichi to the brim.

Kaito almost collapsed on top of the detective, stopped only by his hands that supported him. He pulled himself out of the detective before collapsing beside Shinichi. He stared at the detective beside him, noticing that he did not remove the blindfold. He sat up and removed the cloth covering the detective's eyes; staring at the closed eyes of Shinichi.

Kaito admired the detective, and brushed his hands along Shinichi's eyelids.

"I love you…" Kaito whispered to the detective who he thought had passed out.

Shinichi opened his eyes and stared at the magician. This had startled Kaito. He blinked then smiled warmly at Kaito.

"I love you too…" Shinichi said and kissed Kaito.

"But I thought you liked Mouri-chan? Weren't you gonna confess to her earlier?" Kaito asked, wide eyed at the sudden confession; though he really couldn't help but feel happy. Shinichi blushed.

"Uh… I was going to tell her that… um… I liked someone else." Shinichi said, burying his face in the blanket Kaito had recently draped over him.

Kaito's eyes widened again.

"Eh?" was Kaito's intelligent answer.

"Uh… that I like… you, Kaito." Shinichi said, trying to be one with the bed.

"But we haven't even met, except for the heist…"

"Yes, I recently found out Kaitou KID's true identity and realised my feelings for him, for you." Shinichi said.

Kaito grinned and kissed the detective on the lips.

"I love you, Shin-chan." Kaito said, grinning like an idiot.

"…I love you too. But don't use that nickname." Shinichi said in annoyance but still smiled, relieved that their feelings were mutual.

"Not a chance." Kaito said, staring at the detective who is slowly losing consciousness. A few seconds after the detective fell asleep, Kaito embraced Shinichi, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: Noooo... I demand my innocence back! I'm sorry for a worthless kind of lemon. Really, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing...**


End file.
